Bloody Trap
by M404
Summary: If only they knew , that those incident is a lead to the final trap. Once they fall, the could never get back. Never. Cause that is the first entrance of ways that lead them to their final encounter and their final mission. And should they be blessed in the way the have chosen , so they won't end up in the darkness of hell. -OCs existence warning!-
1. Prologue : Bloodshed

_" I love the moist of the human meat. It's a weird yet delicious taste."_

_Mina_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

**Title:** Bloody Trap

**Summary:** An S-class criminal is targeting the famous Nostrad Clan. Kurapika and the three other hunters was totally being offended by this mysterious cannibalism murderer. Who is this person actually? Revised version from Soaked Red.

**Warning:** Gore

* * *

><p>A long purple haired girl smirks. She looked at the large mansion building carefully and got inside the mansion. As she had expected, a group of hired assassins had been waiting for her in front of the mansion door. In their hands, weapons such as guns and snipers, had been pointed at her . However, how unfortunate, the assassin's plan didn't lead them to success but lead them to the least unwanted<em>ending<em> they could think of right now. _Death_.

The criminal smirked at that time, and knocked them _all_ out in less than a second. When every assassin had fallen and paralyzed in supine position, she readied herself for the operation. She mutilated _one by one_ at ease. She took the organs, such as the heart and it's _cardiac veins_ and ate them hungrily. She then ate the _ flesh_, the b_ones_ and the _eyes_ at the same time. After she had finished eating_every piece_ of the assassin's body , _without_ leaving anything left, however, bloodshed, which decorated the floor and the walls.

She then walked toward the centre of the building, while Light Nostrade , upon hearing the noise, some of the new bodyguards and his daughter , Neon Nostrade, was walking to .

At the time they arrived, the girl was smiling sweetly at them. The bodyguard readied them self to protected the two bosses while Light Nostrade calmed himself down to speak to this criminal.

"Are you... Mina Nagawa? "He asked carefully.

"Hmm... What do you think, Nostrade-sama?" She answered half teasingly.

Light let out a 'tsk' and hissed," What do you want? Money? I will give you as much as you wanted but please leave us alone."

Mina looked at the weak Nostade leader and smirked, "Unfortunately, I don't want you money. Or anything you have. I just wanted my _food_. My _meal_." 'And because of that I won't let my prey get away...' She added in her mind.

With that, she attacked the bodyguards and knocked them out. She then threw some paralyzing needles to the two Nostrade, and shot them death glare.

"I will give you to look at some scenes that will happen to you two." 'Give me that looks, purely despair, fear and hatred, I can't wait to see and hear your agony!'

She then, started her _operation_ again. She ripped the bodyguard's body with her bare hands wildly and bit her victim's neck and bones. Neon cried hysterically, as she couldn't stand what was happening now in front of her.

Mina looked at her in annoyance and cut out her ears. "Shut up, you broke my ear drums. little girl." She said with deadly tone.

Neon looked at her in horror and immediately shut her mouth, even though she couldn'tstand the pressure of the pain in her wound and the scenes in front of her eyes.

Mina left her and continued her work and eat the corpse hungrily. When she was done with the body, she crushed off the heads and ate the shattered brains, eyes and bones.

After finishing her _business_ with the bodyguards, she headed towards the two paralyzed Nostrade.

"Now, you two are next."

.

.

.

~Skip Time~

Upon hearing the noises down there, Kurapika ,Senritsu , Killua and Gon immediately rushed to the area.

In the area, what was left was Neon's and Light's mutilated death bodies and Mina.

Mina smirked, " Well, well... Look atwhat I've got.."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this was short. I assured you I'll do better next chapter. I needed your review.

_Your review was very important for the continuation of this story. I need your comment for this story._

Thank you for reading my revised version fic. :)


	2. Chapter 1: The first entrance

_"Immortality is not a gift but a punishment."_

_-M  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dark, the darkness had swallowed the room. The room was enchantment by Gothic beauty and deadly dark aura. The ancient measurement scales, which filled with some kind of powder,tangled sweetly as it touched the upfront table surface and bumped back, and continue it in circle.<p>

In the edge of the room, about two corpses sprawl with their body torn apart. Exaggerating, no blood seen, the body was clean and dry. _No, _the fact was , their blood was nowhere near them, yet, their blood which contains of glucose , etc, was mixed in a _pot _filled with random mixtures of chemicals and some animal corpse.

A girl, look like she is in her teen age; with straight waist-long brown hair, tied pig-tail style, with Gothic Lolita dress and knee-high socks and short-heel shoes; stirred the mixture eventually and rhythmic. Her expression mixed with joy, graceful, and _hungry, _her smile are so mysterious and dark, also devilish. Her eyes look so dedicated and longing, also fierce and sinful joy.

She chuckled at her first peek at her victims, and mumbled with her mischievous voice, "Graceful, my dear lucky victims, even your very drop of your blood could help someone. Be glad, you die with my honor."

Then she took a step out of her annual place and took another one, followed by the other. She stopped her route in front of an _unordinary _specific door. The door let out a small sound_; which heard like mouse squeak,_ and uncover the extraordinary _view._

A pit of darkness appeared in the center of the room, a cage; _filled_ with a young teen, with her blonde hair gracefully touched the _cage _ground, and her body; which was covered with a thin piece of white clothing; swinging in the _mouth _of the pit. The pit emitted aura of fear and _evil, _making none dared to in.

The teen shivered greatly, and looked at the _daughter of the death_ with fear, begging for her mercy. Lavenda, the _daughter _was name. Lavenda chuckled evilly and looked at the poor victim with her _poker face. _ "Why would the hell, I'll do that girly? As I remember, you're not stupid, you silly girl! M_-chan, _listen. My job is as a soul reaper, not as an angel. My job is to take the soul from human body when their time has ended. My job is to _banish _them, not to _protect _them. Understood?" Lavenda uttered with her usual teasing voice.

"Lavenda, please… I'm begging you. I still have something to do. My time isn't over yet! I need to stop him. " M pleaded with her actual _pleading_ face.

"You know me, M. I'm not going to change my mind set. " Lavenda said while stepped out of the room.

"At least, Lavenda, I know that you still have heart."

.::..: Bloody Trap:..::.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Hunter x Hunter.

**Title:** Bloody Trap

**Summary:** An S-class criminal is targeting the famous Nostrad Clan. Kurapika and the three other hunters was totally being offended by this mysterious cannibalism murderer. Who is this person actually? Revised version from Soaked Red.

**Warning:** Gore, and OCs Existence

**A/N: **Hyaa! I've been hiatus for so long now! I was hoping my grammar could be better though, ehe~ And , so sorry! For some authors that I've been promised to make Indonesian version of their fics, I'm busy with something so I really apology for my behavior. DX Okay, I'll stop rambling about this, please, enjoy my fanfic.

* * *

><p>"Khukhukhu~ You guys are bad , <em>really bad <em>in timing , don't you think? I'm kinda full right now, so I won't eat anymore. " Mina laughed childishly while sipping on the intestines she took just now like a kid delicately eating lollipops.

"I'm _kinda _want to play with you, but _coz _of your bad timing, I'm full already so.. See ya!"Mina said and in a split of second , she's _out of sight. _

Lets look at our lovely fellow hunters here. Gon with his usual _confuse_ smile , Leorio which fallen his gape off and Killua and Kurapika which sweat-dropped with the scene in front of them.

"What was that.. just now?"

* * *

><p>"These are the victims? Can you tell me when exactly this event occurred?" The female detective asked the Kurutan boy in front of her.<p>

"Its about 2 hours ago. I recognize the perpetrator in this incident. The person was the S-class criminal, Mina Nagawa. " Kurapika informed the details he knew about the incident to the detective.

"Then this is a complicated problem. That girl was to hard to reach for the police. And most of all, she's still young. Well, this decode was full of surprises." The detective stated dryly.

"Detective! Bad news! Bad news!" The young police ran towards the two. "What is it?" The detective asked without any impression. "The corpse disappeared!" The young police said frantically.

"What? That incident happened again?" The detective shouted desperately. "Excuse me..." Kurapika interrupted. "What incident you're talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~ Another Short chapter.~**

Sorry, dear readers. As you know I'm actually still on my_ Writing block. _I only have these scene in my mind. And I have many up-coming fic too. :( Sorry for the late and short chappie. Thanks for your time to read my fic! And sorry for grammar mistakes..  
><strong>Next on BT:<br>**"I won't be suspecting to meet you all from hunter community."/ "Who are you , actually?"/ "Its not the time yet, for you guys to know about me."/ "I will resurrect them, who still have time and I'll dispose those who had none ."


End file.
